There has been a growing demand to improve the durability of concrete structures in the fields of civil engineering or construction. Concrete structures in coastal areas are particularly vulnerable to deterioration caused by salt damage. For example, chloride ions can neutralize a concrete material, which causes embrittlement and cracking. The chlorine ions may eventually reach internal reinforcing steel bars in the concrete structure and erode passive films on the reinforcing bars. This can cause the reinforcing bars to corrode and the concrete structure may ultimately fail. Various methods have been developed for protecting the reinforcing steel bars in concrete structure, including patching and setting up a moisture proof barrier. However, concrete patching can accelerate corrosion to adjacent reinforcing steel bars in the non-patching region, and the effectiveness of the protective layer can be reduced by friction and cracking. There is a need for effectively protecting concrete structures from corrosion caused by salts or acids.